


Like You Best [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: holmestice, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Like You Best" written by what_alchemy]</p><p>When Sherlock comes down with the flu, he's nothing at all like John might have imagined him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Best [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like You Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258822) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



> Recorded for the [Holmestice](holmestice.livejournal.com) December 2012 Fanworks Exchange. Thanks to [RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/) for the beta!

**Length:** 14:32

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 14.0 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/like-you-best)  
[Audiofic Archive (m4b, zipped, 7.7 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/like-you-best-audiobook)  


 **Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/17495.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/17168.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
